Starswirl the Bearded
Summary Starswirl the Bearded is an important figure in Equestrian history. He was brought together along with other Equestrian heroes by Stygian to save his village from the Dazzlings. After kicking out Stygian for trying to steal the artifacts of the Pillars, Stygian returned as the Pony of Shadows and Starswirl was forced to send himself, the Pillars, and Stygian into Limbo. After being freed from Limbo and discovering Stygian's true intentions he, the Pillars, and the Mane 6 saved Stygian from the darkness, banishing it to Limbo. Currently, Starswirl is travelling across Equestria learning more about friendship. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 4-B, possibly at most Low 2-C Name: '''Starswirl the Bearded '''Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Likely over 60 years old physically, over 1111 years old chronologically (Was around when Celestia started raising the sun. Celestia was stated to have started raising it 1111 years prior to the events of the show. Starswirl disappeared early into her reign and remained trapped in Limbo, which kept him from aging, for more than 1000 years) Classification: Unicorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (There is an entire library section of time spells he created), Transmutation, Portal Creation, Age Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via Accelero), Self-Levitation, Should be able to perform most, if not all of the spells performed by a Unicorn, as he created a vast majority of them, Resistance to Magic Absorption (Was magically interacting with the magic absorbing shards of Chrysalis's throne without getting drained) Attack Potency: Likely Solar System level (Replicated Celestia's Sun moving feat every day with 5 others before Celestia stepped in), possibly at most Universe level+ (Superior to Alicorn Twilight Sparkle, clashed with the Pony of Shadows) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (His beams are comparable to The Pony of Shadows in speed) Lifting Strength: Class M, possibly Class G (Should be superior to the rest of the Mane 6), possibly Stellar with telekinesis (Assisted in moving the Sun with 5 others) Striking Strength: Likely Solar System Class, possibly at most Universal+ Durability: Likely Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ (Scaled from Attack Potency) Stamina: Unknown, Likely Superhuman Range: Interplanetary (His magic could reach the Sun and move it) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Starswirl is a master Sorcerer who created more than 200 spells, and should be on par with Twilight) Weaknesses: Starswirl does not have a very strong grasp on friendship and his belief in irredeemable villains caused him to kick Stygian out without questioning his motives. Currently, this no longer a massive issue, however, he still has a difficult time with friendship and trust, nearly getting scammed out of money for fake friendship lessons. Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite that it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' King Sombra (My Little Pony) Sombra's Profile '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:My Little Pony Category:Male Characters Category:Horses Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Hasbro Category:Mammals Category:Good Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Age Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Wizards